<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot like the Afternoon Sun by EverythingCanadian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269992">Hot like the Afternoon Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian'>EverythingCanadian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elements of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Zane is semi-retired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane has done some racy photo-shoots for magazines before, but to be galaxy's sexiest hitman for three years running? Well, this photo-shoot was a little more- raunchy. And to say Zane's partners are all for it is an understatement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zane Flynt/Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elements of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot like the Afternoon Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneFlynt/gifts">ZaneFlynt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakobslock/gifts">Jakobslock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly this was an excuse to write porn for my friends as inspired by 3 art pieces. All three are NSFW please do not click on them if you can't look at them.<br/>https://icewine-bubbletea.tumblr.com/post/618114470841073664/modeling-time-again-with-the-three-times-winner-of<br/>https://icewine-bubbletea.tumblr.com/post/616365229447741440/three-times-winner-of-the-sexiest-hitman-in-the<br/>https://citrine-elephant.tumblr.com/post/616502006827384832/listen-im-just-thirsty-and-i-dont-know-how-to</p><p>No editing we die like writers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts when Zane does a galaxy's sexiest man cover page for a magazine, and Wainwright and Alistair end up getting a copy of the magazine the morning before Zane is finished his mission, because of course Zane gets them a subscription to what is the equivalent of GQ mixed with playgirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Zane is coming in through the front doors and heads to the kitchen to make himself something edible (his mission, even though he's semi retired, had barely edible MREs so he's itching for the good stuff that he can whip up no problem) he didn’t expect the lovely view. He was dirty from the last drop onto some god forsaken planet. Had on his mostly clean pair of pants that he had gotten from his last special ops job, the other two pairs were in need or serious cleaning. He had on a simple muscle shirt instead of his usual garb over top of his body suit shirt, forgoing to skin tight leggings under his trousers as he was coming home that day. His jacket had a small tear by the shoulder at the top but that was the only real damage, it was all superficial as it was grimy and dirty. He forewent his usual form fitting boots for a pair of regular old military boots, wanting comfort over function as he came into Eden-6’s atmosphere by drop-ship. Even his gloves and armor were off and in his pack. He was happy to be home with his boyfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only thing is he didn't expect when he walked into the kitchen was the Galaxy Playgirl mag to be on the kitchen counter with the centerfold of him naked and laying down to be splayed open in front of his boyfriends who are being nasty with each other. Wainwright is standing behind Alistair at the kitchen counter, the one door leading to the sitting room is locked so others don't come in. But Zane knows the servant's door is only used at meal times and even then they’re only used by droids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wainwright is standing behind Alistair, leaning over his far shoulder with a hand spread over his vested chest and the other is down and inside Alistair's unbuttoned and opened trousers. The familiar grey coat was off and thrown onto the lowered end of the counter in a bundle, the top two buttons undone on Wainwright’s dress shirt and his tie was off and probably in the bundle of gray material on the counter. He even unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves to his forearms, knowing full well that both his fiance and his boyfriend had a thing for that action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gnarled, large, and warm hand is acting as a cock sleeve for Alistair to fuck up in to as Wainwright teases the poor explorer about their mutual boyfriend and his slutty photo-shoot. They hadn't seen him in a few weeks due to the mission and to be sent this piece of work got them hot under their collars the day before Zane came home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair is gripping Wainwright's forearm as he whines at the counter, sitting in a bar stool chair so Wainwright can hold him fully without their heights being a problem. Alistair is blushing madly as he earns a special treat from the usually dirty-talk shy man, and he’s probably enjoying the way Wainwright's class ring and engagement ring become hot when Wainwright gives his teasing handjobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane stood still in the open doorway, watching the lewdness of his partners as they enjoyed his scandalous spread. There are a few other photos he's more proud of but this one seems to be the cream of the crop for the pair as they’re nearly fucking in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane can catch little bits of the one sided conversation Wainwright is having. Can hear the heavy panting coming from Alistair. His hat is on the floor by Wainwright's feet from being knocked off at some point. Zane can feel himself becoming aroused at the sight as Wainwright finally starts pumping his hand inside Alistair's trousers and underwear. "That's it Alistair, let me make you cum for Zane again. His soft chest hair just under your palms, enough there to scratch at-" Zane nearly dropped his duffel at the filth he could hear coming from the Eden-6 native. "-warm around your dick. His grunts from you fillin' him up. I can nearly hear him darlin', can't ever get enough of him, noisy and loud for-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane swallowed thickly and felt as if he walked in on something he shouldn't see, but he could also feel his mouth fill with saliva from how delicious they both looked. Wainwright looked like he was dampening his own trousers with his precum from how he himself was most likely imagining it all and getting himself worked up with his own filth coming from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if being reminded Alistair moaned out softly "Oh! Zane!" as Wainwright played over the head of Alistair’s cock, probably spreading the small dribbles of precum around the overly sensitive mushroom capped cock. Zane licked his lips, wanting to march right over as best he could with his erection and fall to his knees to even see what Wainwright was doing to their partner. He had missed them terribly and to see this as a welcoming home gift was perfect even if they didn’t know he was present quite yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alistair's eyes opened slightly under his glasses, looking down at the spread out photo of Zane, looking like he ached to touch the man in the flesh. And as much as Zane wanted to make that dream become reality he wanted to watch the show carry out to the end. As silent as he could he stepped in a little more and eased the silent swinging door closed with his fingertips just letting it slowly shut with little more than a silence of air from the hall. Wainwright was now slowly rutting against Alistair's lower back, gaining much needed friction as he was pressing heavily against the rich fabric of his grey trousers, nearly breaking the delicate zipper like the last time. The one time when Zane and Alistair had agreed on wearing suits to a dinner party for the elites. They ended up being very fashionably late and in entirely different suits for three different reasons, broken pants zipper, popped off buttons, cum stains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now however, Wainwright and Alistair looked to be more aroused than usual. Zane knew that Wainwright and himself took kick starters when they were just not getting hard enough, but this- this was fueled by how- pornographic the magazine before them is. Zane knew that he had done some racy shoots but this one took the cake in the effect it had on his boyfriends. He was witnessing it as Alistair started to make high pitched 'ah-ah's as Wainwright pushed the pace a little quicker- the pace Alistair usually liked when he was fucking into Zane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--cum in your shorts sweetheart? make a mess of yourself for Zane? Or would you like me to take you out and really give it to ya?" Wainwright's words were thick and slurred slightly from his arousal. Zane caught the end of that part and had to drop his bag then in order to press the heel of his hand to his thickened cock in his pants and to undo his belt for pressure relief. The thud and sound of military canvas cloth hitting the tiled floor had both men alert and snapping their attention to Zane at once, while the clink-snick of his belt drew their eyes for a fraction of a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear." Alistair let go of Wainwright's forearm with his robotic hand and gripped the counter, tensing entirely and gripping hard at both Wainwright's clothed forearm and the butcher worktop counter. "Huh-ahh!" Alistair moaned as he came in Wainwright's firm grip, two fingers just above the cap of his head and two under as Wainwright’s thumb met his ring finger in a tight enough squeeze. "Zane- oh goodness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wainwright had his attention pulled back to Alistair in his hold, using the arm around Alistair's chest to hold him tight and ground him as he quickly pumped and milked Alistair dry inside his trousers. "That's it darlin' keep cummin' till it's all done." Wainwright purred even though he was still wound tight with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane could see the little rivulets of sweat on Alistair's temple and forehead. Could see how dopey he was in his eyes and slack jaw from the rush of excitement and endorphins, his robotic pupil was as blown wide as his human one. He watched as Alistair slumped in his posture and slowly let himself fold a little to lay his heated cheek against the cool wooden surface in order to face Zane at the door and to cool off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wainwright finished tugging and stroking Alistair through what was a tidal wave of an orgasm, letting his hand rest inside what had to be sticky and hot underwear. Wainwright kissed Alistair's neck and clothed shoulder, gently brushing his mustache over hot and damp skin. "Love you darlin'." he said softly before slowly extracting himself from around his spent fiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How nice of you to knock." Wainwright's voice was gravel and theatrical thunder with no malice in sight. He was hard, horny, aching to touch Zane, and proud that he kept it together enough to bring Alistair through his orgasm even with such a surprised distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane smirked before he was strutting awkwardly over to the pair at the counter, just avoiding tripping on his own bag. "I enjoy shocking you two. But I think I got a shock this time wouldn't ye say?" Zane couldn't help but grab Wainwright's wrist and bring the cum covered hand to his mouth, licking in little strokes over Wainwright's thick finger and knuckles. Wainwright swallowed heavily. "I enjoy a good show every now-" another series of licks that had both Alistair and Wainwright groaning, even Zane had his eyes flutter shut as the bitter tang taste of Alistair spread over his tongue. "and then, but this was a real game changer in what I watch for entertainment." Zane sucked Wainwright's ring finger into his mouth, letting his tongue caress and play over the digit before running back and forth over the engagement ring Alistair had picked out for Wainwright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane pulled off and opened his eyes half way, feeling how heavy they were with lust. He was connected to Wainwright's finger with two strings of spit that Zane swiped away with his other hand "Missed you fellas. Space travel is just too cold for little old me when I know my boyfriends are here in our home." He smiled wickedly before having it turn a little softer as he felt the rush of familiarity and comfort come over him. "I see you two are enjoying the- less than prude magazine spread. Didn't rightly know what those fecks were doin' but now I do and I see I'm going to have to make more appointments for shite like this. Y'know for when I'm out gallivanting over planets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane let go of Wainwright's hand so he could lick the little bit of residue off his own fingertips, more of his own enjoyment than a little show for his boyfriends. Alistair heaved a well deserved breath after that play and it caught Zane's attention. "Hello love, I love you and missed you." Zane got a little closer in order to lean down and give Alistair the kiss they had both been aching for. Alistair whimpered and cringed a little at tasting himself- or the bitter salty flavour of cum on Zane's tongue, but it was well worth it to lift his head a little and chase Zane's tongue with his own. The deep kiss petered out to little pecks and presses of lips until they both sighed in contentment, Zane holding Alistair's neck and rubbing their noses against each other. "Love you, love. I'm gonna take care of Wainwright and then we can go clean up so I can make us something to replace what we've lost. How does that sound to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely divine my dear. But please do- Wainwright is more hopped up now than the past week. Something about this pornography you posed for really struck us and he's quite randy for it." Alistair smiled softly as he sat up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wainwright nearly manhandled Zane to lean back against the counter, using his booted foot to pull and kick away the bar stool next to Alistair so he could have both men close. And Zane's eyebrows shoot up, he hasn't seen Wainwright this aggressive since- well since July when they hadn't had real physical contact in weeks because of the heat and they had escaped to the lodge but it didn't have air conditioning on account of how old the damn thing was. But Wainwright shoved Zane against the wooden work top and got to fisting Zane's dirt covered ops jacket in his hands to hold Zane still while Wainwright just devoured his mouth, all teeth and tongue. Heavy growls and groans because man, have they missed each other. Zane wasn't any better, attacking right back with vigor as he bit a small split into Wainwright's upper lip that both of them ignored in favour of being as close as they could get. Zane loved being fought over for control and he was always happy to play fight like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane is losing the battle for dominance, can't lord over Wainwright when the man is like this. So he lets Wainwright take the control, take what he wants. Wainwright lets go of the jacket in order to get his hands inside the leather and cotton so he could splay them out over Zane's back. The tee-shirts and Henley's Zane usually preferred were gone in favour of just a muscle shirt over his ops suit to keep the leather from sticking to the body suit material. The small, nearly invisible line of tech that held the suit closed at the back was felt under the thin material as Wainwright let his fingers dig in a little much to Zane's pleasure. The knots in his back were atrocious and the pressure was delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suit shirt hindered the feel of Wainwright's rough calluses at his fingertips and the meat of his palms. It made Zane whine just a little but the rough strokes of Wainwright's tongue took care of the noise as the man swallowed the sounds Zane was making. When Wainwright finally pulled back they were both red in the face and their lips were swollen and bruised, panting in heaves for air. "Lord did I miss ya. Seein' your wrinkled face makes a grown man ache somethin' fierce in the chest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw Win, don't have to butter me up to sleep with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ain't no butterin' darlin', just appreciatin’ what a specimen Alistair and I nabbed." Wainwright poked his tongue out to feel the split in his lip, tasting copper slightly but ignoring it. "Been too long since you've been home. Gettin' that- magazine was a welcomed balm yesterday mornin'. Got Alistair to cum twice yesterday, once today and maybe- just maybe we can ring a second out of him yet today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't push it Winny." Alistair snorted softly beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane laughed with a slight edge, feeling his erection press needily against his pants. He's happy he took off all his armour on the drop ship flight down to Eden-6, his employers happy to bring him home safe. He still has his ankle brace on and now a knee strap just under his left knee from twisting it wrong but other than that he knew it would be quick work to take him down to near nothing in order for Wainwright to gain access to every piece of skin possible. They'd be able to see the new cybernetic tattoo he got down his shoulder blades when he took off his layers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How close are ye, love?” Zane purred, looking down to where Wainwright and himself were pressed together at the hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very. Managed to work myself into a tizzy with all that- talk.” Wainwright’s blush was down his neck in blotches, touching the beginnings of Wainwright’s chest hair. Zane could also see some faded bruises from hickies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane nodded slightly, “Good, frottage it is then.” Zane was crafty with his hands, but he knew that Wainwright didn’t like being teased through his trousers when he was already this hard and damp. So Zane quickly unlatched and unzipped Wainwright’s grey suit pants, quickly pushing them and his boxer-briefs down enough to free his cock. Zane loved the look of Wainwright’s cock, curved to the right, one thick vein winding up from the root to the head, although average in size Zane enjoyed it because it was Wainwright’s. He wasn’t much into size as he was into who it was attached to. Zane gave a little squeeze to the base before he quickly undid his own pants, happy he didn’t wear the ops suit leggings and just wore his briefs. He was embarrassed that they were dirty from blood by the band and outer thigh, and having been worn for three days running but at this point both Wainwright and Zane didn’t care all that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Alistair that hooked a finger into the waistband and snapped it back against Zane’s hip. “We can do laundry later. I know you were without clean clothes for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took longer than expected out there. I did wash myself every chance I got, wash cloth and sink bath for the most part. But I did get a shower in last night on the orbiting ship of Menoetius, so I’m all clean for you lads.” Zane stroked himself a little, biting his lip in pleasure as his foreskin followed his strokes, pulling back and forth over his engorged tip. “C’mon Wainwright, bump in close yeah?” Zane gasped when Wainwright boxed Zane in with his hands on either side of him on the counter, planting his nose right against Zane’s throat and breathing him in, planting little kisses over the heated skin. “That’s perfect.” Zane melted into it Using his one hand to wrap around both himself and Wainwright, stroking them together as they rutted slowly into each other for every benefit they could wring out of each other. Zane’s other hand went into the back of Wainwright’s trousers and under the waistband of his underwear, gripping a plump cheek in his hand and massaging roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wainwright grunted at that and went from small kisses to sucking a fresh hickey into Zane’s neck. Zane moaned lowly and thrust harder into his grip, making his and Wainwright’s heads catch against each other over and over. “‘M real close honey, won’t last long like this.” Wainwright murmured just by Zane’s ear, voice molasses thick and sweet in Zane’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cum just after you don’t you worry your pretty head, been too long since I got to handle myself and even then, don’t think I had any private time since I left. I’m all sensitive.” Zane hummed happily, keeping his hand still just under the head of Wainwright’s cock, thrusting quickly against him and knowing by feeling that eager twitch that Wainwright was just there. “Cum for me Jakobs, let go for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few more ample squeezes and quick ruts for Wainwright to fuck into Zane’s hand jerkily as he emptied himself over Zane’s hand and cock, panting open mouthed against the corded muscle of Zane’s neck and shoulder. Zane followed a few moments after, letting go of Wainwright and using his slick to finish himself off against his own lower belly and shirts. He held Wainwright close, eyes shut and face slack in pleasure as he grunted, stomach tense and balls drawn up tight. His heart was hammering against his ribs, lungs dragging in air from the quick orgasm with his boyfriend. He could hear Alistair humming in appreciation at what they must look like. A wonderfully sinful mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep standing up like that. We need to get you two into the shower along with me in-between.” The explorer teased, earning two very distinct and different agreements. “Come along you two, peel yourselves apart and get yourselves in order for the walk of shame in our own halls. We can clean this mess up later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane whined when Wainwright pushed himself up from being slumped over the operative’s chest, wincing in discomfort at having to put himself away wet for the long walk to their large master bathroom. “Can I be in the middle for our nap?” Zane asked softly, all the lust gone from his bones only to be replaced by the sticky gooey feeling of the love he had grown with his boyfriends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t have it any other way after you being gone for so long. Now cock away, lets hurry up.” Alistair teased slightly, waiting for the pair to be decent enough to grab their hands and tug them to their rooms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>